greysanatomyforeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
The first season of Grey's Anatomy premiered March 27, 2005 and ended May 22, 2005. It was broadcast on Sunday nights at 10 PM on ABC. The season consists of 9 episodes, although it was originally planned to contain 14 episodes, but was shortened by ABC to end the series together with Desperate Housewives. The episode Bring the Pain was planned as the original season finale. Summary Meredith Grey, the daughter of the once-renowned surgeon Ellis Grey, becomes an intern at the Seattle Grace Hospital. She meets fellow interns Cristina Yang, Isobel "Izzie" Stevens, George O'Malley and Alex Karev who become her closest friends during the intern program. She finds herself working with renowned surgeons such as the heart surgeon Preston Burke and Richard Webber the chief of surgery and old friend of her mother. She finds herself working under her one night stand and famous neurosurgeon Derek Shepherd and working with her resident Dr. Miranda Bailey also known as The Nazi. Plots The season chronicles the first few months of the internship program and the day-to-day life of a surgical intern. * Meredith's battle to keep her mother's Alzheimer's disease a secret. * The attraction of Meredith to Derek Shepherd. * George's infatuation with Meredith * Izzie dealing with the criticism of being a former model * Cristina's relationship with Burke and her miscarriage. * A power struggle between Dr. Burke and Dr. Shepherd in the hospital. The season's end introduces Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, Derek's estranged wife, although for other areas where the season was aired, Meredith waiting (Season 2, Episode 5) was the season finale instead. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (9/9) * Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang (9/9) * Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (9/9) * Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (9/9) * T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley (9/9) * Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (9/9) * James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (6/9) * Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke (9/9) * Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd (9/9) Recurring Guest Stars * Kate Burton as Ellis Grey (3/9) * Kate Walsh as Addison Forbes Montgomery (1/9) * Anna Maria Horsford as Elizabeth Fallon (1/9) Prominent Guest Stars * Lauren Bowles as Alice Franklin * Wayne Wilderson as Bill Adams * Wendy Davis as Holly Adams * Lara Phillips as Mary Levangie * Alex S. Alexander as Annie Connors * Jane Galloway Heitz as Annie's Mom * Skyler Shaye as Katie Bryce * Kathryn Joosten as Stephanie Drake * Sarah Hagan as Devo Friedman * Joan McMurtrey as Zoey Glass * Valerie Cruz as Zona Cruz * Taylor Nichols as Rick Humphrey * Amanda MacDonald as Claire Rice * Kim Morgan Greene as Tina Rice * Ever Carradine as Athena Recurring Co-Stars * Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler (4/9) * Steven W. Bailey as Anesthesiologist Jeremy (2/9) * Noelle McCutchen as Nurse Vivian (2/9) * Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper (3/9) * Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia (2/9) * Kathleen M. Darcy as Anesthesiologist (2/9) * Walter Wong as Tech (2/9) * Kerri Higuchi as Intern (1/9) * Kerry Carney as Intern (1/9) * Patricia Bethune as Nurse Ginger (1/9) * Shenita Moore as Nurse (1/9) * John O'Brien as Tech Jeffrey (2/9) * Joyce Guy as Ms. Henry (1/9) * Sean Palmer as Intern (2/9) * Jack Merrill as Tech (2/9) Notes and Trivia * This season served as a mid-season replacement for Boston Legal. * All voice overs of this season are narrated by Meredith Grey, making it the only season in which she narrates them all. Episodes *A Hard Day's Night *The First Cut Is the Deepest *No Man's Land *Shake Your Groove Thing *If Tomorrow Never Comes *The Self-Destruct Button *Save Me *Who's Zoomin' Who? Gallery Season 1.jpg RichardWebberPromo1-1.jpg Season 1 Promo1.jpg PrestonBurkPromo1-3.jpg PrestonBurkPromo1-2.jpg MirandaBailyPromo1-4.jpg MirandaBailyPromo1-3.jpg MirandaBailyPromo1-2.jpg MirandaBailyPromo1-1.jpg MeredithGreyPromo1-2.jpg MeredithGreyPromo1-1.jpg IzzyStevensPromo1-4.jpg IzzyStevensPromo1-3.jpg IzzyStevensPromo1-2.jpg IzzyStevensPromo1-1.jpg Grouppromo1-2.jpg GroupPromo1-2.jpg GroupPromo1-1.jpg GeorgeOMalleyPromo1-4.jpg GeorgeOMalleyPromo1-3.jpg GeorgeOMalleyPromo1-2.jpg GeorgeOMalleyPromo1-1.jpg DerekShepherdPromo1-8.jpg DerekShepherdPromo1-7.jpg DerekShepherdPromo1-6.jpg DerekShepherdPromo1-5.JPG DerekShepherdPromo1-4.jpg DerekShepherdPromo1-3.jpg DerekShepherdPromo1-2.JPG DerekShepherdPromo1-1.jpg CristinaYangPromo1-4.jpg CristinaYangPromo1-3.JPG CristinaYangPromo1-2.jpg CristinaYangPromo1-1.jpg AlexKarevPromo1-2.jpg AlexKarevPromo1-1.jpg Grouppromo1-6.jpg GASeason1Poster.jpg Greys-anatomy-season-1DVD.jpg DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Season One" boxset was released in region 1 on February 14, 2006. On October 11 and April 26, 2006, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 9 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 2 discs. Other set details are: * English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) * Audio Commentaries In the UK, the DVD set also contained the first 5 episodes of the second season, as it was originally planned for those episodes to be part of season 1. Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 1 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: * Under the Knife: Behind the Scenes of Grey's Anatomy * Anatomy of a Pilot * Dissecting Grey's Anatomy ** Pilot – Shonda Rhimes and Peter Horton ** Pilot – Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl and T.R. Knight * Alternate Title Track * Avant-garde Trailer